


Palace Eunuch

by IshoMoogoo



Series: Old Yugioh fanfiction [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eunuchs, F/M, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, between anzu and yuugi, non-con?, yeah-non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshoMoogoo/pseuds/IshoMoogoo
Summary: Yugi is the palace eunuch, and he HATES servicing the uptight queen. What about her more laid back husband the pharaoh?old fic, poor writing alert





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to start off, i'm going to give a definition of the word eunuch and a pronunciation to avoid confusion. then i will give a tidbit and a brief history.
> 
> Eunuch: (unick) - a male who has their balls chopped off before puberty.
> 
> Castrati had only their testicles removed, not their penis. While the loss of testosterone made them facially hairless, gave them rounded butts and hips, and allowed them to have smooth skin, many were able to get an erection and have semen-less orgasms.
> 
> Throughout the centuries, eunuchs were heavily in demand so that one could have a docile, sexually harmless male to oversee one's harem. In Roman society, eunuchs were considered too docile to pose any threat to the ever-wary emperors, and were considered "safe" to be cooks and bedchamber servants, as well as "wives" to the hedonistic Roman emperors.
> 
> previous 2 paragraphs from "useless sexual trivia" by Shane Mooney. party down.
> 
> also, Egyptian eunuchs had their entire genitals cut off, not just the testicles. thus the historical inaccuracy tag. i had already written it when a reader named Travis123 pointed it out. i didn't feel like changing it.
> 
> Hope you like!!

I rush to the bushes as fast as I can and retch in them as soon as I make it. Five times, FIVE TIMES she has ordered me to pleasure her. I can't take it anymore! I know I cannot defy the queen, she could have me beheaded, but I can't look at her vile naked body one, more, time!

All this misery started a week ago when I was sold.

**flashy bak**

I look around at the halls of the palace. The pharaoh sure has some expensive tastes. We are soon told to stop and wait while our master goes in to try and make a sale. He heard that the queen was looking for a eunuch while her husband was away.

According to my master, I was the biggest success of the bunch. I practically screamed feminism. I'm also the youngest, 16. I officially stopped growing a year ago and was deemed fit to be sold after they found that I was still _functional_. However, it was because I was "special" that my master was waiting for a request from a more high end buyer, wanting to get the most money.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my master, he always looked after me ever since he picked me up off of the streets when I was eight. I'm more worried about what would happen if I WAS picked to be the Queen's. I never liked the thought of sleeping with a woman, it always made me queasy. But I would have no right to complain, it's part of the job, and I would not get fed if I did not do my duty.

Master comes back out and leads us into the throne room one at a time. I can already feel a scrutinizing gaze. God I wish I weren't here now. Once we are all inside and in a line, the queen looks us over. She then whispers something to a priest and he speaks up. Well she's stuck up.

"Will the purple eyed boy come forward to be examined further."

I gulp and step forward, glancing at my master.

"Remove your clothes and turn around."

I look up in shock then glance back at my master, he nods in encouragement. I then hesitantly remove my shirt and kilt, feeling exposed and vulnerable. I then slowly turn in a full circle and stop once facing them again.

"Put your clothes back on."

I'm more than glad to do so and hurry while doing so. Once I'm dressed again, I head back to my place in line and watch as some others are called out as well. We are then dismissed and led back to the cart we came here in. After awhile, Master comes back looking happy. He comes up to me and leads me to the side.

"Yugi, the Queen decided to buy you. You know what that means right?"

I nod, it means he was right and that I will living better.

"Now, I know you'll be nervous since it will be your first time as well. Just remember everything I taught you and you'll be fine."

I nod, even more nervous. He then pulls me into a hug and I return it.

"I'll miss you, but I'm happy you've come so far. You'll do well, I just know it.

*end flashy*

I now wish I had never been sold, to her. It's not just because she's a woman, she's just rotten in general. I found that I was only bought because I looked like her husband. I know this because she moaned his name during sex.

That's not why I hated it though. I get scared whenever I penetrate her, I'm afraid I'll be swallowed whole. Every time I feel her walls around me, I think its going to get stuck in there and never come back out, its awful! I don't know how other men can handle it, I can barely get going! Women are lucky, they just have to lay there and feel all the pleasure.

"If your done vomiting in my garden then you can leave."

I sigh and brush past her and get the hell out of her quarters. Her being a bitch doesn't help either. As I'm walking back to my room, I accidentally bump into someone. I immediately bow and thoroughly apologise, not even bothering to look and see who it is. I just want to go back to my room and suppress the new memories.

**view change**

I walk down the halls, heading to Anzu's room, talking with a priest about what she did while I was away. Apparently she got herself a eunuch to entertain herself while I was gone. Now, given the reason why I married her in the first place, I'm not too worried about it. Suddenly a small person runs into me, barely catching himself from falling.

I look down to see the most adorable boy bowing and apologizing. He then zips off and is around a corner before I can ask his name. I then turn to the priest and he answers my question for me.

"Ah, that would be the eunuch I told you about. He's quite skittish, do wish to reprimand him?"

"No, I'll let it go. I need to talk to my wife."

He nods and stops a good distance from her chambers. I walk up and knock on her door. I hear rustling inside before she eagerly opens the door, apparently she's not disappointed.

"Pharaoh! I'm so glad you got back safe and sound!"

I grunt and try to ask about the boy I saw earlier, but she interrupts me.

"Did you get lonely on your trip? You know I could-"

"Unfortunately, I'm a bit tired from the trip back. I was just curious about the new eunuch you got."

She sobers up a bit, probably annoyed with the topic.

"He's, adequate, I suppose. The boy is in for a beating though."

This peaks my interest.

"Why?"

"Well the brat has a nasty habit of puking after each go. Its messing up my bushes."

She's whining the last part, making ME want to puke.

"Well, you don't have to do anything, I'll deal with it."

She gushes again and would've hugged me if I wasn't already walking away. I turn to the priest and tell him that I would like to see the boy in my quarters. He nods and heads off while I go my own way to my room to wait for the cute new curiosity.

**v ch**

When I got back to my room, I got onto my bed and cried a little. After that, I thought about what the pharaoh is actually like. I saw his portrait, and really liked what I saw. But looks aren't everything. Besides, he's married and probably stuck up like her. I sigh and roll over, I think I'm just going to take a nap.

Before I can close my eyes, there is a knock on the door.

"The pharaoh wishes to speak with you."

He does? I get up and walk to the door, since I don't really need to change or anything. Outside I see a priest waiting for me.

"The pharaoh resides in different quarters than the queen so I will guide you there."

I nod and we head off. They sleep separately? I wonder why that is. If he did not like her, why did they marry? I thought that with his status, he could marry whomever he wished. We soon stop at what I assume to be his quarters. The priest then leaves and I hesitantly knock on the door. I hear a muffled "come in" and I open the door and look around.

It's much bigger than the queen's room. There a lot of nick knacks littering the walls and dressers. I then look at the man from the portrait, it didn't do him justice. His hair is like mine only red at the tips. He's quite tan and muscular as well. He turns around from putting some gold ornaments on a table I get taken away in his beautiful red eyes.

He chuckles and I blush and look away, ashamed to be staring so rudely at the pharaoh.

"What is your name?"

"Y-Yugi."

He continues shedding his gold apparel as he questions me.

"Your age?"

"16"

"Barely an adult, and I could've sworn you were only twelve. You're master must have removed them when you were young."

I nod, remembering that day. He warned me that it would hurt and that I might die but if I didn't struggle, that it improve the odds. He also gave me a lot of alcohol to dull the pain. He was very considerate.

The pharaoh sits on his bed and pats beside him, inviting me to sit next to him. I obey and sit on the cushy bed, loving its softness. If only I could know what its like to be taken on a bed like this.

"So, what's it like to fuck my wife."

I start, and stop feeling the silky covers between my fingers.

"I-ah-uh"

He starts to laugh and then rubs my head affectionately.

"Its ok Yugi. I really don't mind that you are. I'm just curious."

I keep on stuttering and looking at the floor. I don't want to insult his wife, but I can't lie either.

"Its ok to say if it repulsed you."

I look up at him in shock.

"Anzu told me that you kept hurling in the bushes."

I look back down, ashamed again.

"To be fair, I know how you feel. I only married her because of the pesky problem of men being unable to bear children."

I look back up at him, only curious this time. What's he getting at?

"So, what exactly was so bad? Other than her personality?"

I think, is it ok to tell him? Yes, he's like my old master, kind.

"I can't stand, being the one inside. It overwhelms me, and not in a good way. I guess I'm just a bit jealous of women. How do you stand being in control?"

He then laughs again, only harder. I feel so bad right now. I guess I am weird. Its natural for a man to be on top and the one in control. I'm a freak. I tear up as he calms down. I yelp though, as I feel myself being pushed down onto the bed. I look up into his amused eyes.

"Relax, I was happy that you were exactly the type I liked."

I get confused until he leans in and kisses me. I widen my eyes at what is happening. I then close them and kiss back, for once enjoying something like this. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and I moan from his searching. we soon break for air, though I'm doing all of the panting.

"Would you mind if we continued?"

I think, I would LOVE to service him, so I nod and he moves us up near the pillows and lays my head on them. He then strips me of my shirt and we kiss again as his hands roam my chest and stomach, sending tingles up my spine. Soon I start to squeal into the kiss and he lets me breath. I continue to moan and squeal as his hands tease and find my sweet spots. He also starts to suck on my nipples.

"Ah-ah-ah, Phar-"

He shushes me and slips his fingers into my mouth.

"My name is Atemu. That is what you will call me."

I nod and he pulls his fingers out, now reaching for my kilt. I freeze, my old master told me about this as well. He said it would be quite painful the first time, depending on how the other prepares you.

"Yugi, are you ok? Are you sure you want to do this?"

I look up at him and take a deep breath, it can't hurt to let him know.

"I, um, I've never, uh, my first time was with your wife."

He stares at me for awhile. Am I undesirable now? He then rubs my hair and kisses my forehead.

"Sorry, I figured you've done this kind of thing before. I feel sorry for you, your first time was with my slut of a wife. Don't worry, I'll make this pleasant for you."

I smile in relief and he proceeds to pull my kilt off. He then leans back and looks at me. His gaze is much more pleasant than Anzu's. She looked at me like I was an item that wasn't up to standard but had to do. He looks at me with adoration, and in my mind love. I can live with this, I can live to serve him, no matter how many times I really do have to sleep with that woman out of duty.

When he's done looking at me he undresses himself and cups my penis, making me jump from excitement. I start moaning as he rubs his thumb up and down my now hard shaft. His left hand trails lightly up and down my inner thighs, teasing me further. Soon he lets go of my cock and reaches over for something. When I look, I see him open a bottle of a fragrant oil and coat two of his fingers with it.

He caps the bottle and looks at me a bit more seriously.

"This part is going to be kind of uncomfortable. I'm going to prepare you."

I nod as he lifts up my hips so he could stick his fingers in. I wince from the new sensation but quickly adapt to his ministrations. He uses his thumb to coat the outside of my arse while the other two stretch and stroke. I'm just getting into it when he suddenly pulls them out, making me whine unconsciously from the loss.

He smiles at me and reaches for the oil again. Ah, he's going to coat his, I should at least help with that. I try and reach for the oil but Atemu pins my arm down and tut's me.

"No no, I'm going to do everything so you just lay there and be a good boy."

I pout, I wanted to touch it. He thoroughly coats it and lifts my hips up again.

"Now this will still hurt quite a bit."

I nod and he pushes into me, making me cry from the pain. I whimper as he waits for me to adjust. After a few min., the pain is replaced by a need. A need for him to move, so I give the ok. He pulls out and then shoves back in, he continues to do this while my moans increase in pitch. What happens next I can't describe, I just know that he touched something, something reeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyy good. I scream and severely arch my back up into his chest.

"Ah-ahtemuuuuu."

We then kiss and he starts slamming into that one spot, making breathless and speechless, only able to gasp out the air I manage to get back. While I gasp away, Atemu nips at my neck and chest, paying attention to my other spots. Soon I feel a knot in my groin and Atemu pays attention to my cock again. I soon start to scream again and he releases right onto that spot and I cum.

He pulls out of me and we pant, trying to regain our breath. I soon start to feel exhausted. Would I be able to make it to my room? Atemu wraps his arms around me and quells all thoughts/ attempts of escape. Though I am quite happy to stay and fall asleep in his arms. I snuggle into his chest and doze off to the sound of his breathing.

**v ch**

I smile down at my new lover. I think he was considering leaving until I trapped him with my arms. I suppose it was ingrained in him, who would want to stay with her? Hmmm, I think I'm going to tell her who he belongs to now. I want him to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I knead my eyebrows with my fingers and huff while still trying to make my way to my chambers. Anzu was getting very sexually demanding. Since I didn't want to cause a stir, I met her demands, hoping to placate her. Also, if I did this, she would get pregnant faster so I wouldn't have to deal with her again.

Another reason I was bowing to her demands was because of my little Yugi. For the first week after taking his sweet body, I had been devoting all of my free time to him. Of course, this didn't sit well with my _ever-_ loving wife. And she had already proven the lengths she would go to in order to get my attention.

*'nother flashy*

_I walked back out of my room confused, where was my little one? I had just come out of a meeting with my advisers and was looking forward to alleviating my boredom by pampering Yugi. I looked around and saw one of the priests' walking down the corridor in my direction. I stop him._

_"Mahaad, do you know where Yugi has gone off to?"_

_He bowed and looked back at me with his flecked brown eyes._

_"The Queen had requested his services earlier. He is probably still there my Pharaoh."_

_I curtly thank him and quickly make my way to her room. How DARE she! I had made it clear to her that Yugi was mine! I made it to her door and slammed it open, only to be more outraged at seeing my baby's pale, lithe form over hers._

_The instant I barged in, Yugi yelped and fearfully looked over at me and started to stammer._

_"I-ah-I'm s-sorry. I-"_

_I stomped over and yanked him away and out of her and directed my glare at her once again. She just looks at me sweetly as if nothing was wrong._

_"Husband! Finally decided to grace me with your presence?"_

_"I-I'm sorry Pharaoh! I-I, sh-she."_

_I looked back at him and softened my face, not wishing to frighten him further. The poor thing was crying and shaking, looking shamefully at the ground as if he was the one at fault. I then remembered the fact that he was still naked and glittering with sweat, so I reached over and plucked one of the ruffled cream sheets off the bed. I then draped it over him and hefted him into my arms. I looked him over to make sure his body was completely covered before brusquely storming out, glaring at the sneering naked woman on the bed, and slamming the door._

_"I'm sorry f-for displeasing you my Pharaoh. I won't do it again! I'm sorr-"_

_I softly hushed him by placing my finger on his trembling ruby lips. His eyes were hidden by the sheet that I had covered him with._

_"I'm not mad at you beloved. I also remember telling you to call me by my name."_

_I said this and chuckled at my confused little one when his _features gave off a stunned incredulity._ _

*end*

After that, I had explained to him that he didn't have to give his body to anyone else, that he was mine. He seemed happy at this, he even hugged me roughly and started crying from joy. At least, he told me that it was because he was happy. As long as I continue to bed Anzu, I will be able to keep my promise to him. I don't think he has the mental fortitude, or the courage, to deny the Queen. She can be pretty scary.

I wonder if he got the present I sent him earlier?

**v ch**

I fidget with my bracelets and belt again, unable to get used to the outfit I was currently wearing. I had been given a box earlier today from the Ph- I mean, Atemu, saying that I was to be wearing it when he got back to his chambers. It wasn't flashy or gaudy in any way, but it still was weird wearing it.

In the box was a long robe-like dress that looked Roman in style. It was un-embroidered, roughly the colour of my eyes and hung down to my ankles. It drooped at the top, covering the tips of my pale shoulders, and had gaps in the side of the lower half so it showed the sides of my hips and legs. If a breeze came by, one would easily be able to see my private areas.

The outfit also consisted of golden armbands, bracelets, and anklets. As well as a woven, embroidered belt that went right above the part in the fabric. I look myself over once again and go to pick up the box, stopping once I notice that I had forgotten some things. There was a dainty woven gold head band and a gold choker that looked like it would engulf my entire throat if I put it on.

But, wishing to please my master, I donned the remaining apparel. I just hope no one thinks of me as presumptuous for wearing it. After, I finally put the box away and hug myself in anticipation, waiting for Atemu to come back. When I had been told that I would never have to embrace any other than him, I was so happy. Atemu said that I was his, which meant he felt the same way towards me as I did him, right?

Atemu was so kind to me; he never bedded me without my consent and had been very caring towards me. I have been worried, though, because lately Atemu had begun to look gradually more stressed out. As I thought this, I also thought that I should at least help ease it. I went into the bathing chamber and drew some water into the large pearly marble tub in the floor. Once that was done, I set out some clean towels and aromatic soaps; it was my turn to pamper the Pharaoh.

As I finished setting everything up, I heard Atemu open his chamber doors and call for me.

"In here Ph-Atemu."

After a few seconds, he enters the room and starts look me up and down, lust growing in his eyes.

**v ch**

I walk into my chambers, hoping that I would see my Yugi first thing. To say I was disappointed when I didn't was an understatement, I was deflated. I look around and enter further, hoping to get a glimpse of where he could have gotten to.

"Yugi? Where are you?"

I hear his twinkling voice float out of the bath room.

"In here Ph-Atemu."

I smile and head towards him. I open up the semi-open door the rest of the way, the smell of warm water hitting my face. I look down at Yugi and immediately start to feel my penis twitch with want.

No woman could compare with his beauty right now. He was looking at me with a heavenly smile and a blush on his face while sitting next to the full bath, showing his sexy legs. I was right in choosing his outfit. The thin silk fabric clung to his frame and the gold jewelry brought out his pale colouring. He beckoned me over to him and I happily obliged, sitting next to him. I lean in very close and whisper in his ear.

"Mmmm, you look beautiful in that outfit, Precious."

He closes his eyes and shivers as I trail my fingers up his thigh. I sneak my other arm behind his dainty shoulders and pull him in for a kiss. He giggles and evades, however, hugging me instead. Making me pout in frustration. He just melts me with another smile and gestures to the clear, steaming water.

"I was thinking that you would like a bath and a massage first, since you seemed kind of stressed lately. Come on, I'll wash your hair."

Yugi didn't miss a thing with me, even though I've been trying to hide it from him. Hmm, his hands kneading at my back would be a great way to get me in the mood. Well, even **more** in the mood, considering thinking about it made me want to just skip everything and fuck him right there on the floor. But it will set my little one at ease so I stand up and strip myself and lower, moaning, into the blessed water.

Yugi hands me a bar of soap then pours water into my hair. I start to lather the soap across my arms and chest as I feel Yugi's delicate, slender fingers caress a different soap into my hair. He then slowly makes his way down to my shoulders and washes those as well. He then scoops out some more water and washes all the suds off my body.

"Do you want to stay in longer or do you want to come to bed for your massage?"

I look over my shoulder at him, getting excited.

"Massage, can you hand me a towel?"

Yugi smiles again and hands me one of the ones in the pile as I stand up and step out of the bath. He then leaves the room, ensnaring me with the unconscious sway of his hips. I quickly wrap the soft cloth around my hips and follow my tantalizing beauty back to my bed. Yugi just sits at the edge with a bottle of oil in hand, waiting for me to lie down in the middle.

**v ch**

Atemu eases onto the bed, still eyeing me with lust. He finally makes it to the center and lies down, exposing his muscular back to me. I scootch over and straddle his bum and he looks back at me, a smirk playing at his lips. I just ignore him and start to rub up and down his back with my hands after applying some oil, trying to find the sorest bits. I feel him shiver beneath me when my thumb brushed along the middle of his spine, I'll have to remember that for later.

After I've grasped what the damage is, I start to knead his shoulder muscles and work my way in, closer to the base of his ropey neck. I press my knuckles into his flesh and rotate them in a circular pattern to get the knots out the best I can. Atemu moans in pain and relief as the muscles slowly stretch back out. Other than sex, I was also taught by my old master how to massage, seeing as my purpose was to completely satisfy and please whoever bought me.

"Mmmmmm, bit lower babe. Yeah."

I heed him and move down to right under his shoulder blades, digging under them with my small fingers. When that area was dealt with, I brushed my way to his lower back, right above his hips. He growls at me and I giggle. Pharaoh or not, I still enjoyed teasing him. I knead a bit near his tailbone, but the area didn't require much attention so I eventually ended my ministrations.

"I am done Atemu. Do you want me to continue on your front?"

My only answer is a grunt and Atemu gracefully flipping over, having to hold me up by the hips. He soon lowers me down and places me right above his hardened shaft. I blush as I feel it rub up against my clothed cheeks. Atemu smirks up at me, challenge glinting in his eyes. I pout down at him, and then decide to take him up on it.

**v ch**

My Yugi has turned into such a naughty little thing. He managed to find one of my spots and dared to tease it under the ruse of an innocent massage. And now, with him looking down at me with a blush on his face, he's got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leans down and rubs his soft fingers across my chest, 'accidentally' brushing my nipples. I hum at him and close my eyes, letting him do as he pleased.

My eyes flash open and I gasp. Yugi had pressed his hips back into my member and was timidly grinding into it. He was also bent over and was nursing my nipples with his mouth and thumb. I moan and pull him up to me for a kiss. We both moan as I plunge my tongue into the soft, wet cavern and begin to explore. Mmmmmm, when did my baby get so lewd?

I grunt and break the kiss when he starts tickling my stomach. I then glare up at the adorably sly boy giggling down at me. I then smirk at him and flip us over, hearing a squeak from Yugi. Now in a dominate position, I slide my hands up his legs to his creamy hips while suckling on his neck. Yugi moans then starts to push on my chest.

"Mnnn, n-no."

No? I pull back and stare at his panting form. The only time he had ever refused was two weeks ago, when his stomach was acting up. What's wrong now? His luscious eyes open halfway and stare into mine.

"*hah* I want t-to be on t-top."

I stare at him, confused. Top?

"Um, I thought you didn't like being the one who pen-"

He flushes and puts some fingers over my lips.

"Ah! N-no! Not that! I-"

I smile against the digits.

"You want to ride me?"

He goes maroon and looks away, nodding. I then let him get on top of me again, enjoying the sight and feel of him perched just above my, still toweled, erection.

"Well then, I'm at your mercy little one."

His eyes glaze over and he pants a bit more.

**v ch**

I pant and look down at my master, this shouldn't be so difficult. I reach behind my hips and pull his towel from around his hard shaft. I then quickly discard it off to the side and lean back against it. I revel at the feel of his head brushing against my tail bone. I take a deep breath and lift my hips up, move my skirt out of the way and position myself. I hope I don't hurt him, or myself.

Once ready, I lower my hips down and gasp. Atemu's shaft tugs and presses at my timid walls as I embrace him completely. I gasp away the shock and pain, trying to brace myself for the rest. Atemu softly gazes up at me, rubbing his thumbs along my hips in sympathy. Once I'm ready again, I rock my hips forward and up, moaning.

Master closes his eyes and tilts his head back, also moaning. I'm happy, I am doing well. After a few more jumps and thrusts, I decide that it's ok for me to speed up a bit. I shift my knees and increase my vigor, sweat trickling down my spine. Atemu starts to grunt and clutch at my hips, making it harder to move them. I soon cry out as my spot gets nudged and I nearly stop from the force of the pleasure wave.

"Bit too much for you precious?"

I look down at master smirking up at me.

"I-ah-no. I c-can continue. mnh."

Atemu sits up and shifts me so I'm leaning back a bit. He looks lovingly into my eyes and strokes my face.

"Don't push your self love. I'm happy you tried."

I pout at him, sad that I failed until he roughly grips my hips and harshly jabs at my spot.

"NGGGGGGHHHHAAAAAAUGH!"

He starts to suck at my neck, just above the choker, while nipping occasionally on the forming bruise. My legs feel like lead as I try to stay upright, maybe I'm not ready to be on top yet. We pant and grunt a bit more until our releases come and we collapse, damp, back to the bed.

**v ch**

I pull out of his limp body and pull the covers over us. I then look back at the resting boy still on top of me. He nuzzles me and mumbles an apology. I smile tenderly at him and kiss his soft hair while I ruffle it a bit.

"Don't worry little one, you'll be able to do it one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if i want to put in another chapter.


End file.
